A Meeting Most Welcome
by RenaKade
Summary: Sequel to A Little Assistance. Six months after John was incarcerated, Kasumi walks around the Citadel alone. Fate made her stumble across the man she thought had died on earth, and she does not know how to handle herself. Kasumi/John/Tali
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see. This takes place six months after ME2 Arrival DLC. **

**A Meeting Most Welcome**

People on the Citadel were moving a little more animatedly lately. The cloaked figure could see this clearly. The peaceful illusion they held onto had finally been seen through, and yet news reports mentioned the Reaper invasion offhandedly like it was a small gang war no one needed to worry about.

When that thought went through the thief's mind, she could not help but glare at the news updates being broadcast above her on one of the many holographic displays. John worked so hard to protect them all, and yet when he was taken out by the Collectors a few months after the attack on the Citadel, they swept what he brought to light under the rug.

Of course, the figure did not know Shepard personally back then, but had been around the block quite a few times. What they tried to hide, the thief salvaged and viewed out of curiosity. And two years later, the figure met this man face to face. She did not know what to think of him at first. Just the feeling of him in the same room made you want to listen to his words.

His stature showed years of experience on the battlefield, but also showed a person who was open minded and did not let what he saw change him. And his: personality? Don't even get her started.

She recognized his face instantly, even though the last time she had seen him was from a news report after the first Reaper invasion with Geth. She remembered smiling at the face she saw when he was sent to recruit her. The thief had to admit she was having a fan girl moment. But that only went far enough for her to admit he looked quite handsome in her head. She met him for the first time back then.

After getting over the loss of her lover, she looked to him with gratitude when he did what she could not. She knew he did it to help her. If he had not deleted the graybox they could have eventually started a war if the information ever got out to the public. That was not the only reason. If he did not delete it, she would never have found the strength to move on with her life. And then it happened.

The spark.

She fell for him so suddenly and deeply that she thought she was sucked out of an airlock, and she waited for the right time to reveal her heart to him.

But she waited too long.

Tali'Zhorah Vas Normandy. An old friend of John's made her move first. The thief was not angry when she realized this. When she saw the quarian step out of his room and enter the elevator moments before the Omega 4 Relay, she was about to knock on John's door. She cloaked when it opened to show the girl who looked like she was glowing radiantly under that suit.

The thief's jaw dropped in shock as she slowly backed away from the door, and found her back hitting the far wall of the small lobby before sliding down into a sitting position.

John was not far behind the engineer, and stepped into the elevator as well in his armor. The close proximity the two were to each other in the elevator broadcasted itself like a drop of red food coloring in a glass of crystal clear water.

She sat there in a state of denial as the man's arm went around the woman's waist and pulled her close as the doors closed. Before they closed completely she saw what her brain could not comprehend as tears started to fill her eyes.

He kissed her. He kissed her on the visor right before her eyes in that split second before the doors closed.

It took her a few seconds to process what she had just seen. When the realization hit her, it hit hard. Tears ran down her face as she pulled her knees close to her in some childish attempt to shield herself from what she saw.

She was too late.

He visited her often within the few months it took them to get to where they are now. She sat and talked with him. They traded stories. He drank with her. After all of that, she failed. She saw something she had thought could make her happy again.

She thought she would no longer be alone.

He got to know the one and only master thief, Kasumi Goto. She wanted to lower her hood for him when he stepped into her room and smile warmly when he took in her face with those blue eyes of his as he returned his own grin.

But none of that mattered now. Tali had claimed him, and she was alone… again. But… at the same time… she was happy for them.

She got to meet Tali a few times, and they quickly became friends. Sure she felt betrayed, but John was never hers to begin with. If Tali loved him the same way she did, then who was she to get between them.

Her heart still ached ten minutes after Kasumi descended in the elevator. She felt like her legs were made out of led as she forced her shaking frame to stand and walk out of the lift.

Deep down she was happy for them. Fate had chosen John to be with Tali, and she will do everything to ensure nothing came between them.

With those thoughts in mind, she practically made John send herself into that vent. She hacked the systems as the tube she was standing in heated up quickly, and threatened to cook her alive.

Kasumi pushed on. At one time she thought she was going to die in that chamber, and was wondering if she should confess her feeling to the man over the radio before she died, and wish him a good future with the lucky woman who got to him first.

But she did not die.

She survived a suicide mission and stayed on the ship longer then she planned to be after they blew up that base. The thief helped him assist another old friend of his find the one the asari needed to rescue.

The asari who had helped make it possible for John Shepard to be alive today. And after that… she was still on the ship. Zaeed had long left. Jack went… who knows where? Grunt went to the krogan homeworld. Samara was making plans to leave within the next few days when the ship would arrive at the next station to refuel. Legion was the first to go after spending some time with Tali, exchanging data. Miranda and Jacob stayed on the ship for a while.

But why was she still there?

That was an easy one. She was afraid. Not of being homeless or low on credits. She had many places she could hide. She had an asari friend on a small station near the hanar homeworld. Credits were not a problem at all. She had multiple credit accounts under more than a dozen names. And she was always checking on those shady individuals that placed bids on what she already stole.

The Manalissa biddings were still going strong even though she had stolen it three years ago.

She just did not want to leave. Kasumi was afraid that at some point he would walk in on one of those times they would normally drink together and ask why she was still there.

In fact, that was a nightmare of hers once. Yeah… grunt was on a unicycle while punching a hanar riding an elcore in the face while a small Geth was doing the robot on the krogan's head, but it was still frightening.

And then Tali knocked on her door.

Her heart fluttered at the memory. She was no longer alone, and was loved by two people she felt the same way for. Tali's beautiful face visited her in her dreams. The feeling of John's muscles was still fresh on her mind. The smell of the man's aftershave when she hugged him the next morning became one of her favorite scents. Assisting Tali with putting her suit back on after another shower together.

After that night she felt as if she was living a dream. And the looks John got from the crew when she and Tali sat next to him for meals.

She made a few jaws, and what Gardner was cooking, drop when she gave them both a kiss, John on the lips and Tali on the visor, before scampering off to her room to get another change of clothes.

She was almost skipping.

Her reminiscing almost made her bump into two asari having a conversation. Normally when she was on the Citadel she would use the vents and upper walkways so she could avoid the crowds. But with the war going on she had to find other ways getting around since they tightened the security.

She had just left after dropping off her Intel to Bau. He had been trying to catch her for longer then she could remember. The Spectre would never catch her though. She was careful.

The thief was waiting for someone to leave the elevator in front of her so she could slip in when her schedule was kicked to the side when it opened.

It felt like her heart was being squeezed by an iron fist. It had been so long since she last saw that face.

Six months after the man she was looking at was forced to destroy that damn Relay.

That short military cut black hair, the beginnings of a beard growing after he must have shaved earlier that day. That set of blue eyes.

She felt an intense wave of sadness when she saw how empty they looked.

As he stepped out, she was close enough to smell his aftershave. She wanted to jump at him and cry into his chest to make up for the time he had been incarcerated.

She heard Earth was attacked, but did not know if he made it out. A lot of things jumped up, so she could not check her contacts as much as she wanted to.

The thief thought she had lost a loved one all over again.

She got messages from Tali frequently. She had to return to the fleet.

A warm smile graced her lips when she realized she could finally tell the girl he was alive. When the Normandy SR2 was taken by the Alliance when John was arrested, she and Tali stayed together for as long as they could. Both were searching cyberspace for any Intel on John's daily activities.

It was not hard to do when the Shadow Broker 'Cough!*Liara*Cough!' Gave them a hand.

She remembered holding onto Tali tightly in bed as they watched the man sleep in the small bed he was forced to use. They both wanted to feel his embrace. His strong arms, but they could only check in on him.

She somehow managed to feel even more heart broken when Tali was called back to the Flotilla. She knew the fleet was planning something but knew better than to force it out of Tali. Other than John and her, the fleet was her life and she wanted to help her people.

Now she felt her heart warming up as she completely forgot her plans and followed the man through the crowds. It was him! He is alive! No longer will she have nightmares of checking on John and finding nothing but death on the cameras.

She was so overjoyed that she hardly even noticed John running into Bau and talking about the information she gave him. When the salarian said her name, she saw the man's eyes light up. He agreed to help instantly. She followed John into the Spectre office and almost could not wait for the door behind them to close even thou just sitting on the other side was someone who wanted to arrest her.

As soon as she heard the door close the floodgates were opened and she almost ran to him. He must have heard her footsteps and turned around only to see air.

Kasumi threw her arms around him as she cried into his chest. The jump told her he did not expect a ghost to hug him, but after a few seconds he must have realized it was her. His arms wrapped around her as she dropped the cloak.

"Idiot!" she cried repeatedly for him making her and Tali worry.

The sounds she made were mixed between whispered mumbles to full on sobs. She heard him whispering apologies in her ear, but they were not important to her.

She just wanted to hear his voice.

One of his hands rubbed her back as she felt the other holding the back of her head through her hood. She looked up at him and saw the warm smile being aimed at her that proved it was the same man she loved.

"You have… no idea how worried we were…" she gasped as she looked into John's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi." he whispered to her. "A lot of things happened…Earth… the Reapers."

"I know." she admitted as she hugged him tightly. "We missed you… so much…"

"Where is Tali?" he asked her as his eyes seamed to light up a little more.

The look on his face was a far better change compared to the tired look he had when she first saw him.

"She is… not here…" she answered longingly. She had not seen the quarian in months.

"What?" he asked suddenly as his jaw slightly dropped while his face showed a look of horror. It took her a moment to find out why he suddenly became so startled.

"She is alright!" she blurted out when she realized the way she said Tali was not with them sounded as if something had happened. She saw him visibly relax and show signs of relief at her words. "She just had to return to the Flotilla. I have not seen her in a few months, but we still keep in contact."

"Good." he let out with a breath he was most likely holding. He then pulled her even closer and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "I don't want to lose anyone else in this war."

"John… what happened?" she asked him sensitively when she heard his voice.

"Like I said, a lot." he said again as he seemed to force himself to pull away from her. "I am so sorry, Kasumi… but we have to put this on hold. Too much is going on right now."

"R… right." she answered him with her heart aching. The war was bigger than them. "So…" she started as she tried to get her thoughts together and emotions in check while taking a step back from the man she wanted to get closer to. Her legs seemed to be fighting against her. "…remember when you helped me get Keiji's…" she could instantly feel the awkwardness in the air when she saw John wince at the name. "…graybox from Donovan Hock? The one with information that could start a war?"

"I thought we destroyed that information to keep you safe." John stated as he crossed his arms.

She felt the scolding tone in his voice and quickly diverted her eyes.

"I… pieced it together…" she confessed and was too afraid to look up. "I wanted to…"

"… See Keiji again…" her head snapped in his direction in shock when she heard those words.

"No… John. I…" she started but was interrupted.

"I understand. I was not there for you." his tone almost made her forget to breath.

"No, John!" she suddenly yelled, surprising both of them. "I love you. Keiji is… never coming back. I understand that." a silence fell over them as they looked at the floor.

She did not expect him to jump to that conclusion. The thought of seeing Keiji's memories did flash through her mind, but she stopped herself. The sight of him would have been painful for her. "I only… put together the Intel." she finished shakily, but firmly. "It hurts, but I did not piece together his memories all the way. I only saw the Intel." she then looked at him again as her eyes started to tear up again. "After I got what I wanted… I put him to rest."

She had destroyed the data so thoroughly that not even she could even find the right pieces to reconstruct 1% of it and then burned the OSD she had it on.

"I'm sorry…" John started to apologize for jumping to conclusions, but she silenced him with a raised hand.

"Don't be sorry for caring about Me." she comforted as she stepped to him again and wrapped her arms around him for the second time that day. "We can't let a crazy… wall, crazier than usual, hanar run around." She then looked up at him and stood on her toes to place her lips on his. He quickly returned it and looked a little annoyed that she ended it. "I can tag along cloaked, maybe I can help you dig up some dirt on the hanar."

"I'd appreciate it."

When those words left his mouth the thief activated her Omni-tool and cloaked as she smiled at him. Before they continued Kasumi could not stop herself from standing on her toes again and giving him a peck on the cheek that made the man wrap an arm around her invisible waist and pull her closer so he could kiss her on the forehead and then reluctantly letting her go.

She followed him to the Spectre terminal like some kind a puppy and watched his every move as he typed on the holographic display.

"Turns out I have the authority to bypass privacy settings and track financial data, transit records, and personal communications for all employees in the hanar embassy." he explained to the air. Kasumi placed her hand on his left shoulder, making him turn a little in her direction as he continued. "My Omni-tool should lead us to the consoles we should access."

"Shepard, I'm checking security reports." Bau's voice reported through both of their Omn-tools when John linked with hers so they both could hear. "Can you track the transfers coming from the hanar embassy?"

She almost giggled at John's face when the salarian practically said the same thing he had just told her.

"On it." he then logged off of the terminal and started walking to the door with the hooded woman right behind him.

"Bau's got a good plan. Hanar are predictable." she agreed as soon as the call with the Spectre in question was dropped. "Anything suspicious in their terminal use should narrow down our list of suspects."

"So you approve of Bau?" John asked curiously.

"Absolutely. He's a good Spectre. The galaxy needs more like him." she answered honestly. She had seen him help many people.

"And the fact that he's trying to arrest you?" that worried question put a smile on her lips.

"Well, nobody's perfect." she joked before leaning in. "And last time I checked, YOU were the only person able to trap me with those biotics of yours." Kasumi whispered playfully. "And I would not mind being "trapped" again…"

Her smile broadened as she watched a small blush appear on his face as a warm feeling went through her at the memory of the times they had used his biotics in their games. Just the thought made her cheeks heat up to the point that she could have sworn she was burning.

Suddenly being so close to him again had excited her greatly and made many thoughts flood her mind, which tempted her to act on them. And she'd admit most of them were things she wanted to do after forcefully disrobing him.

She snorted a little as she watched him try to act normal in public.

The thief had to be serious, but found the situation so… fun.

She stopped teasing him when they reached the first console and watched as he activated his Omni-tool so he could put his Spectre magic to work. It must not have taken long for him to find something since he called the other Spectre a few seconds later after reading a little.

"Bau, I have some possible hits." he started. "Got some strange money transfers on Bolohn and, Oloon is sending a lot of data."

"Bolohn's clean." was the salarian's quick answer. It sounded like he was reading something on his end. "His money transfers are to support his mistress. Not sure about Oloon. I'll pull his bio."

"I'll check Oloon's personal records and pull his recent messages." John said before dropping the call while something suddenly came to Kasumi's mind.

"Can I just note how odd it is for a hanar to have a mistress?" She had to admit a lot of women, mostly asari, dreamed of being in such an encounter.

Not that she was ever into tentacles.

"You know, if Bau catches up with you, I can grant you immunity." he suddenly voiced comfortingly, not even attempting to comment on what she had just said.

His words made her feel speechless as her throat suddenly felt dry like she had not drunk in days.

The thought had not occurred to her. He had the authority.

Possibilities appeared in her mind, making her suddenly feel confused on what she could possibly say.

"Kasumi?" he inquired when she did not say anything back.

"What… if I join up?" she asked him as they started walking. Kasumi noticed the slowed pace he was going so they could lengthen the conversation. "I don't want to be roped into another suicide mission." the thought frightened her. Seeing the colonist melt into paste before her eyes plagued her in her nightmares sometimes. Sometimes she was the one melting.

"I didn't say you had to join up." he corrected.

"No… but…" she trailed off as they entered an elevator and John selected Docking Bay E-24.

As she felt the drop of the lift she was still silent. Her head was still wrapped around his words. She wanted to be with him, but did not want to be in a position to where she was able to see the horrors created by the Reapers. Kasumi would go through hell for him and Tali, but was frightened of what could happen to them.

She did not want to fight anymore.

This feeling appeared the first night she was with John and Tali. She loved them both and never again wanted to see either of them on a battlefield.

When she felt something warm wrap around her waist she jumped. She was still cloaked and did not think anyone could see her and started to panic until she realized it was John.

Kasumi quickly relaxed as she got closer to the man and placed her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around him.

The longer they stayed like that with her head resting on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, the more she felt at piece with everything around her. Nothing was coming between them, no one coming after her for the bounties on her head, no more fear, no more death, and no more war. Just her, John, and Tali.

This is what she wanted, to be with John and Tali for the rest of her life.

When the doors opened she was awoken from her dream and glanced outside to see an asari pause in mid step to take in the odd sight.

Imagine putting your arm around someone next to you. Now make that person invisible to the world.

That was what the asari saw with a raised eyebrow.

Kasumi quickly gave John's chest a soft pat and he snapped out of the dream as well and removed the arm and motioned like he was stretching it to get rid of some aches as they walked past the asari.

The asari watched John for a few seconds and shrugged before stepping into the elevator they had just used. Kasumi had to bite her lip to contain the laughter that wanted to come out.

"Any longer and people might think the Citadel is haunted."

He chuckled lightly as he approached a console and activated his Omni-tool. His smile quickly turned into a scowl as he called Bau.

"Bau, Oloon's doing some heavy lobbying for the hanar to support the war effort." he informed as his eyes skimmed through the data again.

"So he's clearly not indoctrinated." Bau summed up. "Who's opposing him?"

"An unnamed hanar recently posted here from Kehje." John answered after a few seconds of reading. "I'll check transit records for incoming hanar."

"It all comes down to the war… and you trying to pull everyone into it." Kasumi whispered to herself as they started moving again.

"Would you rather the Reapers win?" John asked her.

Kasumi didn't think anyone could have heard what she had said.

"I wanted…" she couldn't finish the sentence and took in a deep breath to steady herself before trying again. "I wanted to spend the rest of my time with you and Tali… but the only way I can do that is if I fight alongside you." she looked at the ground as they walked through the dock full of refugees. "I don't want to fight anymore, John… I never want to see anyone aim their weapon at anyone I love… ever again…"

If his face changed when he heard her whispering she did not see it since her eyes were pulled to the floor. But even if he did look, she was still cloaked.

She noticed he activated his Omn-tool as they walked, but she did not get to see what he was doing. He must have been reviewing the information they just gathered.

Instead of explaining he walked up to the next console and read through the files.

"I've got a list of hanar arrivals, Bau." he said with a tone that made Kasumi's eyes begin to water. "Forwarding it to you."

It did not take long for the other Spectre to say a profanity over the line. "Damn. These are all face names from the Alliance raid. The hanar names from the Alliance raid are all soul names." they heard a sigh from the other end. "And hanar soul names are private. There's no private record. Can you get back to their personal communications?"

"On it. Maybe we'll find names there." the man said as he logged off of the terminal and started walking back the way they came.

As they walked a question appeared in her head. "So how's the rest of the gang? Met up with anyone else?"

"Garrus is helping out on the Normandy." John answered.

"He never could pass up a good fight." the thief commented. Garrus was either fighting with John, or spent most of his time calibrating the same thing for hours on end. "See, Jack?"

"Haven't seen her." he then glanced in her direction where he heard her voice. "Why are you asking? I thought you did not want to join the fight?"

She paused in mid step before speaking. The hooded woman knew he did not mean it, but it felt like a slap to the face to her somehow. "I don't want to fight. Does not mean I don't want to know what's going on."

If he had been about to respond he did not get a chance to since they reached the terminal they had been to a few minutes ago. "Bau, here's the correspondence. If there's any mention of soul names…"

"I've got it." Bau cut in. "A recent arrival. Zymandis. Soul name: Regards the works of the Enkindlers in Despair." he read off. "He was with the Alliance team that massacred the batarians. He's been on "special research assignment" ever since."

"So he got his tentacles on some Reaper tech." John concluded.

"Looks that way. I'm sending you the NavPoint for his office. I'll meet you there." two seconds later John received the NavPoint as they stepped into the elevator again.

"I would never force you to do anything you did not want to do." he mentioned after a small silence.

Since he was no longer talking to Bau, that meant he was talking to her. He had went on his Omni-tool again and typed in a few things quickly before lowering his hands to his sides.

She had almost forgotten how… dexterous his fingers were.

"I- I know." Kasumi whispered quietly. Subconsciously her hand reached out and held his as a lump started to form in her throat.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and they stayed like that for the rest of the ride. When the doors opened she did not want to let go of him as if he would vanish without a trace.

She had to when she saw Bau waiting for John. The salarian would notice something was odd.

The men gave each other a nod as they walked into the office. The hanar was at a terminal, slowly typing away with a tentacle. A human was leaning against the doorframe they had all walked through and gave them a glance before looking forward when Bau turned to him.

The thief could see the look in the corner of the man's eyes as he watched John step forward.

"Zymandis?" John asked followed by Bau stepping forward.

"Or should I say, Regards the Works of the Enkindlers in Despair?"

"It seems this one has been apprehended, but confinement is irrelevant." the hanar said in monotone as it turned. Kasumi did not really know how to read a hanar's facial expressions, but she had a feeling he did not care he had been found out. "The work of the Enkindlers cannot be stopped."

"Why are you trying to help the Reapers?" John growled as he took another step.

The hanar slowly turned back to the holographic screen before answering. "We obtained information regarding the Enkindlers from classified sources."

"The Enkindlers. You mean the Protheans?" John asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes. As you are aware, Commander Shepard, the Protheans eventually became the Collectors." somehow she got the feeling the hanar was preaching to them. "And the Collectors serve the Reapers."

"You've got to be kidding me." John growled.

Bau was slowly inching his hand to his side arm as he took a step as well.

"Therefore as a faithful servant of the Enkindlers, we too must serve the Reapers."

"You big… stupid… jellyfish." Kasumi would have snickered at John's choice of words, but this situation was a bit too shocking for her

This was just too crazy.

She leaned forward a little and whispered in his ear. "You know. I support religious freedom for all species, but that's just crazy."

"Your skepticism does not matter." the big stupid jellyfish went on. "When the Enkindlers uplift us as their chosen sapients, the galaxy will bear witness."

"I don't think the Enkindlers are going to be doing anything today." she could see the snarl forming on his face.

"Your belief in your victory is mistaken. Our planetary defense network is largely automated." he replied without a hint that he was intimidated by the Commander's words. It can be disabled with a single virus." Kasumi did not need to be a fortuneteller to see where this was going. Zymandis turned a little to them. "…Which I have just uploaded."

"Damn it!" Bau seethed before he suddenly looked like he realized something as he activated his Omni-tool. "Wait… a virus would be detected unless sent on low-priority channels, which have a time lag." the same thing was going through her mind as she looked around the office and noticed the terminal on the other side of the desk. "I may be able to block the upload."

Suddenly the man at the door charged Bau and grabbed his neck with his hands. Bau's eyes widened farther as his hands struggled to free himself.

"You may be Delayed." the hanar traitor mocked.

Kasumi was already de-cloaking and about to jump over the desk.

"Help him! I'll handle this!" she yelled to John as her hands turned into a blur over the orange glow of the terminal.

Once she was in the system she quickly looked for anything that had just left the office terminal. She almost did not see the virus attaching itself to an advertisement on its way to the hanar homeworld.

She heard the sound of the bodyguard hitting the wall shortly followed by a gunshot the made the hanar fall to the ground.

The virus was being a little tricky. It had multiplied and attached itself to messages leaving the Citadel. Most of the strands were dealt with instantly, but were a decoy for the original copy that was about to escape.

It was about to get away, but she gave it junk data, making it slow down enough for her to catch up to it. And with a few more bushes of a few buttons it was gone.

"Got it! Upload's disabled." she told them as she let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like we are in the…" and that's when her heart stopped for a second. Red appeared on the screen as beeping was heard. "…wait, he's got some kind of failsafe." she shouted while turning. Her eyes focused on John as she started to run. "Get down!"

Before she could get far enough away she felt the force of the explosion at her back, propelling her forward.

John and Bau were pushed back by the blast and were covering their eyes. In the explosion time stopped, she started having thoughts of what would happen in the next few seconds.

She felt alright. Nothing felt out of place or damaged, thank God.

Within the span of a second she formulated a plan. She used the momentum from the explosion and turned her back in a way that it looked like she hit the wall hard. Kasumi had to suppress the grunt when she made contact with the surface and slid down lifelessly as her cloak covered herself.

"Kasumi!" she heard John yell and mentally slapped herself for the act she had just pulled.

After she was cloaked she got back to her feet quickly as quiet as she could and saw the shocked look on his face along with a flabbergasted look from Bau. John looked far more distraught but she could easily tell it was an act.

She let out a small sigh of relief at that discovery. The idea of putting John through something like that was something she saw as unforgivable.

"She was here the entire time." Bau said with a shocked look plastered on his face.

She did not know a salarian's eyes could open that wide.

"She… was a brave woman." John said with a voice he made sound breathless and almost a whisper.

"I intended to arrest her." Bau mumbled to himself, still in disbelief.

John's head turned to the second Spectre with a glare. "She helped me take down the Collectors, and was important to a lot of people." he growled. "And if you hadn't noticed, she just died saving the hanar homeworld."

Kasumi couldn't stop the smile forming at the corners of her mouth. He was a surprisingly good actor.

The room was filled with silence as the salarian diverted his eyes from John a little bit. She was not that great at reading salarian expressions, but she did notice the small widening of the eyes that showed he translated what John said, followed by a look of sadness and regret.

"Point taken." Bau sighed as he looked back to him. "It was an honor to work with you, Shepard. When the time comes, I'll be there to return the favor… with a few friends."

He then started to walk out of the office as Kasumi walked to John's side.

As soon as Bau was out of site, she was going to apologize to John about her hastily made plan. But what happened next threw her for a loop.

"Hey, Bau." John called before the Spectre could leave the room. He turned to John with a questionable look on his face. "I am going to wipe Kasumi's track sheet."

Bau's jaw dropped for a second before he developed a confused look. "Honorable, and she does deserve it, but I am afraid it is too late for that."

Kasumi would have smiled at Bau's praise, but she was too shocked by what John was doing to even move.

Suddenly both men's Omni-tools lit up with a red message. John didn't even bother to look at the message, but Bau opened it quickly.

"It's from the Council." he read as his big eyes skimmed over what was on his Omni-tool. "They… What?" he looked up at John with wide eyes and a slacked Jaw as if what he was reading was impossible. "What is this?"

Kasumi wanted to know as well.

John opened his own Omni-tool and started reading out loud. "We have reviewed your testimony and agree that such an action would most likely benefit the rest of the Galaxy at large. The human named Kasumi Goto is here by cleared of all crimes and accusations directed at her for as long as she does not repeat her past actions. No innocents have been harmed in her thefts. Two out of three votes were in your favor. All current searches for Miss Goto or now standing down. We will no longer advertise her bounty for bounty hunters, and will free her if anyone catches her. Signed by, Councilor Tavos." Kasumi could not believe her ears. When did he…? And then she remembered the times he went on his Omni-tool. He had planned to grant her immunity from the beginning. A part of her wanted to hug him, while the other wanted to smack him on the back of the head. She did not want to go to war!

"I don't understand." Bau repeated as he read over what was most likely an order for him to stop trying to arrest her.

"I gave her immunity." John announced as he turned off his Omni-tool.

"But why bother?" Bau repeated himself. "Sure she saved lives, but she is no longer among the living, Shepard."

The thief then saw the grin working its way on John's face before an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist.

Startled by the action, she accidentally deactivated her cloak and phased into existence closely at John's side, making Bau's jaw drop again in surprise.

"She's alive?" Bau almost yelled as his big eyes bulged.

"Umm… Hi Bau…" Kasumi weakly greeted with a small wave. "Nice to finally meet you, in… person."

After a pause he let out a relieved sigh as he walked back to them.

"Likewise." he agreed as he held up a hand that Kasumi shook. "It looks like our game of cat and mouse has come to an… unexpected close."

"Yeah, I am just as shocked as you are." even though she was going to give John an earful as soon as they were alone, a smile still forced itself on her face.

"I am to assume you two are… together?" Bau asked awkwardly as they let go of each other's hand. "It would explain why Shepard would clear you of all your charges." he then glanced at John. "And so you know, they are quite a lot of charges, not that I would report him if my guess is accurate."

"We are, though after what he just pulled, we will have to get back to you on that." that last part she said as a glare was aimed at the man in question who still had that smug grin of his on his face.

Bau nodded as he started to turn away. "Pleasure to meet you: Miss Goto."

And just like that she watched him walk out of the room. When the doors closed the next sound in the office was from the slap that hit John on the left side of his face, quickly making it redden.

"Ok. Ouch." John complained as a hand went to his burning cheek while the other was moving his jaw in a way that said he was trying to get some feeling into it. "I might have deserved that."

"Damn right you did." Kasumi sneered with her arms crossed and four feet between them. The glare she was aiming at him could have deterred a thrasher maw. "I told you I did not want to fight!"

"And you still don't have to." John shot back with his hands at his side while a visible red handprint formed on his cheek.

"How is that, John?" she yelled. "You just told the whole galaxy you recruited me!"

"But not to fight." he said clearly with that grin starting to form again, even though the action must have been painful.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"The Crucible Project needs technical experts."

"I'm not a scientist!" she shouted at him.

"No, but you're the best thief in the galaxy, and you can hack unfamiliar technology better than anyone." she did not know what to say about all of this. "They could use your help. And think of it: you can work from the Normandy…" a smile started to appear on her lips as what he was saying started to make sense. "It's not like anyone is going to see if you are working the right hours…"

"You say the nicest things…" Kasumi said seductively when she saw what he was getting at. She started to take elegant steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck when they met. "I'm in, if I am aloud to "Work" at late hours of the night."

When his arms wrapped around her waist she almost shuddered at the contact. She looked up into those blue eyes that knew how to make her feel weak with just a glance.

When she saw the mark on his face she suddenly felt regret as she stood on her toes again and kissed the hot cheek.

"I think the right thing for me to do before I get to work would be to pay for the damages I caused." she said this in a flirty manner as she pressed her breasts into his chest. The contact was starting to make her cheeks heat up as well as her heart rate started to speed up. She then leaned in so she could whisper. "I will leave the punishment up to you."

"Really?" he asked playfully as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, but not here." She quickly stated as she pulled herself out of his embrace and smiled at the look on his face. "C-sec is going to be here soon for that guy you knocked out, and I think the hanar is starting to smell."

That snapped him out of his thoughts as he remembered where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Please enjoy.**

**A Meeting Most Welcome**

**Part 2**

She could not believe this was happening. Kasumi was going to be with John again after six months apart.

Whenever she wanted she could be held in his arms like the last time she was on the Normandy.

The thief just wished Tali was there as well.

Right now she had just walked into the small apartment that acted as one of her hideouts while on the Citadel, and was going through her closet. She had told John he did not need to come with her, and that she would meet him on the Normandy in an hour.

With that timeframe, she was panicking.

She wanted to wear something good. Something both nice and new for John.

Not like it was hard to do that. He loved both her and Tali vary much. But she wanted their reunion to be special. She had not tried to dress up for him in a sexy manner before he had been incarcerated.

She could try a schoolgirl outfit, but did not know if he would be into that kind of thing. The normally hooded woman shook her head at that idea when she realized she lacked such an outfit.

Not like she carried around that many sexy costumes in her wardrobe.

After a lot of thought, she decided to wear one of her cat suits. Only this one was far more revealing. The stomach was exposed, but covered her sides; it showed quite a bit of cleavage thanks to its V-neck shape. The material covering the legs parted and ran down to just beside her knees from her hips. Her gloves were fingerless while instead of her boots she wore a kind of heeled boots that were open at the toes. There was still a hood, but it did not cover nearly as much of her face as her other ones.

Her hair was in plain view on the sides of her face. She had just realized it had grown out a little and was now almost shoulder length.

Honestly, she didn't think it looked that bad, so she did not fuss that much about it.

The outfit was all black with a splash of blue on the arms that looked like they had been stained by her reaching into a pool of some kind of sky blue liquid to the forearms while the tip of her hood was the same color.

She turned to the mirror on the other side of the room experimentally.

The suit was designed by a drell friend of hers. Shian was a nice enough girl and they were still close friends. She was a tailor who lived on a hanar moon, last time she saw her.

She hoped the drell was still alright and unharmed.

One night Kasumi was in the middle of a heist when she heard a scream from across the street. A krogan loan shark was trying to extort credits from the young drell, and wanted to get the amount he wanted either out of her pockets or by selling her.

After a short gunfight, the authorities carted off a dead krogan who did not get time to react when he was shot in the back. Once they left, she appeared in front of the shaking drell.

The thief checked on her every once in a while and they became friends, even though they could not be seen together. It was not that bad of a friendship. They both liked vids and Kasumi got to be her fashion modal at night when she made new cloths and outfits in the back of her shop.

She loved the suit she gave her, but could not put it on in public or else bounty hunters would recognize her instantly.

But now…

The small smile that had formed on her lips fell into a small frown.

What now? She had a clean slate. The former thief was allowed to be seen publically now. So… what would she do with this?

And what about John and Tali…?

She was free to stay as close as she wanted to them now that she was no longer a wanted fugitive, but what future does she have, and what was her place in the three-way relationship.

Sure they all loved each other, but how deep are those feelings?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she looked at the clock on the wall. If she wanted to make it to the Normandy in the time she had specified, then she would have to leave now.

Grabbing the duffle bag with some of her personal items and cloths, she ran out the door as the display turned red behind her.

It did not take her long to get to the ship, and she was a little bit early as well. She had sent EDI a message before arriving, so the airlock opened expectantly.

She had asked the AI to not tell anyone when she arrived. Her cloak was activated as she went through the CIC. Kasumi did not really like the change. There were fewer lights now and Kelly was Gone. Joker was in his seat as always and talking to… EDI?

In the co-pilot seat was a woman… no… a machine, a beautiful machine. Wow. Now that was something she would have to ask about later.

Now that that little distraction was out of her mind, she made her way to the elevator and stepped in with a small grin on her face. She had many places she could live, but the Normandy, even with its changes, was the closest thing that felt like home to her since Tali had to return to the Flotilla.

Her heart was pounding in her chest when the doors opened to reveal the entrance to his cabin. And when she opened the door she saw an interesting sight. Sure she had arrived twenty minutes early, but she definitely did not suspect to see another woman in his room.

Now, under normal circumstances Kasumi would feel betrayed, but when she saw what they were doing, she almost could not hold in the giggle.

They were playing chess.

It had a GUI interface, and holographic pieces. John was sitting in a comfy chair next to the stairs while the woman sat on the couch.

Now John and this mystery woman were looking at the cabin door that opened on its own with equal looks of confusion.

"Hello?" John called.

She grinned wider as she tip-toed next to his seat and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a small jump that made the woman flinch from his sudden movement.

The look on John's face was priceless.

She materialized while sitting at his side and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh…" the woman gasped. Her eyes were wide and clearly did not expect to see a woman appear out of nowhere. She giggled a little at the look on her face before she felt John's arm wrap around her waist. "Ah… John?" she asked, still in shock.

Kasumi could not help but feel the woman's eyes traveling up and down her body. She did not know if it was either just her reaction to someone appearing the way she did, or that those eyes were trying to undress her.

She shivered a little at the thought, but did not act on it. John was next to her, and that made her happy enough.

When she saw how john was closely examining her outfit she blushed with a widening smile.

"Hi." Kasumi welcomed with a little wave.

"This is Kasumi Goto." John introduced her with a loving smile on his face. She loved that smile. It always made her feel weak in the knees somehow. "Kasumi. This is, Specialist Samantha Traynor."

Kasumi did not hesitate to hold out her hand to the still recovering woman that managed to give her a hesitant smirk.

"It is… nice to meet you, Kasumi." she managed to get out.

"You to." Kasumi replied happily and went back to snuggling up to John when she got her hand back. Traynor looked like a nice woman. She regained her composure and relaxed in her seat. "Who is winning?" she asked.

She never even knew John played these kinds of games.

"John here, challenged me to a game." The woman started. "So far his bark is far worse than his bite." Kasumi smiled at that. "I already have three wins under my belt."

"It should have worked…" they faintly heard John mumble to himself, making them both laugh at his loss.

"Maybe next time we can play a game?" she asked as she started to deactivate the game board. At Kasumi's cheerful nod she continued. "I can't now, I'm afraid. Some of us have work to do."

"See you later, Traynor." John said as he reached for the table to pick up a glass and drink it.

"Sure, John." she was about to step out the door but paused so she could turn to them. "If you don't mind me asking…" she started with some awkwardness in her voice. "…are you two together?"

Kasumi's eyebrow raised at the question when she saw it was more directed at her then John, since she switched back to looking into John's eyes when she looked at her.

So she was checking her out… At least she did not have to worry about her trying to seduce John.

"We are." she answered for John.

When she saw Kasumi's smile she gave her a playful pout before saying goodbye and leaving.

Once the door closed she snuggled up to John again and kissed his cheek.

"How do you like the suit?" she asked him when she noticed how his eyes moved to take in every detail.

"I love it." He did not hesitate as she felt his hand on her thigh, the contact making her shiver. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She thanked coyly as she attempted to hide her reddening blush. "I thought you might like it. At least I don't have to worry about someone trying to steal you. Unless playing chess somehow became a form of foreplay. "

He smiled at her words and jokingly rolled his eyes.

"She seemed nice." The thief summed up as she got even closer to him.

"Yeah, but a little strange." John replied. That gained Kasumi's attention. Upon seeing her raised brow he smiled and clarified. "She lost some of her belongings when we got off of earth." His eyes saddened when he mentioned the invasion, but she saw him try to keep the smile. "She had asked if I could help her replace some things. I was all for it until she said she wanted an element zero powered toothbrush."

Kasumi couldn't help it. She snickered, and that snickering quickly turned into laughter. He chuckled along with her a little, but did not look like he was forming tears in his eyes.

"There are worse things out there that are powered by eezo." Kasumi giggled as she watched him pick up his drink again.

"Like what?" he asked before taking a drink.

"A vibrater."

Those two words were all that was needed to make John do an instant spit take. She laughed as he gasped for air and coughed involuntarily.

As the coughs became louder she stopped giggling with a look of concern as she patted him on the back.

As soon as he stopped his teary eyes were on her with a questioning look. Since he was still trying to clear his throat, she took the look as "How do you know?"

"They aren't that common, but I hear those who can afford one treat it like a secret treasure." Her lips were pulled into a small smile. "Although, as far as I know only human, quarian, and drell women buy them. It is rumored that an asari can replicate the same kind of vibrations with biotics. All the other races apparently aren't into that kind of thing." She just shrugged at the end.

Since John had straightened up he chuckled a little before placing his drink on the coffee table.

"I'm afraid to ask how you know all that." He said humoredly.

"I know many things." She whispered to him suggestively. She loved to tease him and Tali. "Maybe I can reveal some of those… secrets to you." She was now whispering into his ear, letting her warm breath heat up the lobe as she talked.

"Really?" he asked her curiously as she felt his hand resting on her hip, the contact making her heart beat quicken.

She looked into his eyes and returned the mischievous look he gave her.

She did not know who started it, but they both tasted the other's lips. Her tongue was dancing with his as her free hand rested on his chest, the muscles under her fingertips making her quiver. Being incarcerated did not cost him his muscular build.

The thief had watched him on the cameras a few times in the middle of his push-ups and sit-ups. She watched as he became covered with shimmering sweat without his shirt to hide his muscles from view. Her ears would pick up the uneven breaths that left him as he pushed beyond his limits.

One time she had spotted a female marine that was supposed to be guarding him end up sneaking glances at him through the window of his door while biting her lower lip and rubbing her thighs together.

It was strange seeing something like that, but she did feel comfort in knowing John belonged to her and Tali, and no one else.

When her lungs forced her to pull back she could hear her quickened breath along with feeling her cheeks heating up. She looked into the man's eyes and found herself hypnotized by the two blue windows to his soul.

This was really happening. He is right here next to her. It was his arm around her waist and his other hand on her hip. She could feel his warm breath along with his taste on her lips. She could even smell the recently applied aftershave he always used. The thief could not believe it.

This was not a dream. John managed to get off of earth safely and she could feel his warmth.

A part of her was afraid to move away from him in any way. She felt her heartbeat go even faster as tears started to form in her eyes.

He must have noticed since he gave her a concerned look.

Before he could ask what was wrong she placed her head on his chest and embraced him.

His heartbeat. It was a sound she remembered easily from the last time she was on the Normandy. Waking up with that sound at her ear told the woman she was safe, that she had nothing to fear. And Tali would normally be on the other side of him sometimes without her suit to hinder her ability to hear it as well.

Now she thought she was being greedy. Somewhere, Tali was still alone.

The swirling emotions made her whimper quietly into John's chest as she felt his arms wrap around her comfortingly. She felt his warmth go through her as she continued to weep.

Since the war started she felt as if she was trapped in a nightmare. The Reapers were here, and the one man that could save them was imprisoned. She had awoken drenched in sweat as the memory of seeker swarms stunning people and then getting devoured by husks like a cheap zombie film remained fresh on her mind from the horrific dream.

But right now she was safe.

"Kasumi…?" John whispered to her questioningly. The sound of his voice washed over her and helped her relax a little.

"I'm… I'm fine, John." She assured with her face still hidden from his view. The hooded woman did not want him to see her like this. They were together. She could not let her emotions get in the way of that.

"No you're not." He called her out as she attempted to hide her face even more. "Talk to me." John pleaded in that voice that normally made her knees weak, but now was used as a tool to make her confess.

"How… much do you love me…? John?" she rasped just loud enough for him to hear.

The question must have hit a cord since his arms tightened around her even more.

"You know very well how much I love you." He said into her ear after a hand gently lowered her hood. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

It felt like something was wrapped around her heart as her throat become suddenly parched.

"Where do you see us… you, me, and Tali, in five years?" she forced out with more difficulty then she thought was necessary. The lack of an answer showed he did not know. "You gave me a fresh start, but… what do I do with it?"

She knew a lot of pressure was on his shoulders. The war needs heroes, and he was one with a lot of things on his plate. Kasumi felt cruel forcing this question on him.

But she needed to know the answer.

Seconds ticked by in silence with the only sound she could hear being his breathing and heartbeat. Both were music to her ears, but did not help the tension formed by what she had said.

"What do I do, John?" she asked him again as she looked up to him. He had a frown on his face as his sad eyes took in the site of her crying form.

"I honestly don't know." He confessed as a hand came up to brush away one of the tears that was trailing down her cheek. "But, whatever happens, me, you, and Tali, will be together, and if anyone or anything says otherwise, I will make them regret it."

She did not know how to respond to those words. All she was able to do was tear up and gasp for air as her shoulders continued to shake with her whimpers.

Her mind slowly started to wrap around what he had said and felt overwhelmed by the possibilities. He had practically popped the question. The one question a girl truly in love dreamed of hearing.

She was at a loss for words.

He must have saw her reaction because he smirked at her as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes." She whimpered as she brushed her lips against his. "Yes." Kasumi repeated before she kissed him again, far more passionately than the last.

Tears ran freely down her face as her lips became swollen and her tongue danced with the man's.

She felt his rough hands slide down her sides through the thin fabric of her suit. The contact made her gasp for air when she pulled away to breath before deepening the kiss. Her arms untangled from him as she turned in the seat as she lifted a leg and sat on his lap where she instantly felt a bulge that made her kiss him fiercely.

She had a feeling that if she had kissed any other man with the same intensity his lips would quickly develop bruises.

But John was not any other man. He had saved lives, lived through nightmares, battled monsters.

He pulled away from her just long enough for her to wonder why he stopped when she felt his lips on her neck. She moaned her approval as he gave her playful kisses and nips down her throat.

When he reached her collarbone that was not covered by her suit, he kissed a sensitive spot that made her shake in his arms. Her core slowly gyrated on his manhood as she moaned.

Her tears had long been replaced with tears of happiness that barely made it past her closed eyes.

In her daze she reached for the zipper of her suit and pulled it down to expose her chest to him that was now only covered by a red laced bra. It was now completely open above the waist.

His mouth went to the sensitive flesh between her breasts, making her whimper for more. John's hands left her hips and slipped into the open part of her suit and traveled up her sides before he massaged both her breasts as he kissed just above them.

Her hands went to his shirt and she mentally cursed when she realized it was tucked in.

When she managed to slip her hands under the fabric she wasted no time as she started to pull it up. John figured out what she was doing and leaned forward and kissed between her breasts before lifting his arms so she could pull the piece of clothing off of him.

The shirt was dropped on the floor as his hands went back to kneading her chest.

Every touch triggered memories in her graybox and amplified her pleasure. She suddenly gasped again when one of his hands slipped under the fabric and pinched an erect nipple.

She shrugged off the upper part of her suit and kissed him again as her body pressed against his. Her actions clearly had an effect on him since he kissed her even harder.

They both needed this. Neither, she nor he, had been with anyone for quite some time, and on top of that they missed each other. But for her it was more than her simply missing him.

It was more primal then that.

"I need you." She managed to voice between gasps.

Within those three simple words one could hear every emotion going through her. Her words made John pause so he could pull back and look into her eyes.

In those eyes she saw everything that was John Shepard. It was the way he looked at her and Tali. It was his love for them.

She pulled away from him and reluctantly climbed off of him. His eyes on her made her shiver as if from the cold as she reached down to unzip the lower portion of her suit that quickly fell to the floor at her feet.

His eyes took in the matching red bra and panties. John had always loved her choices of undergarments. One time she had talked Tali into waiting in the cabin for John, both wearing matching pink panties and bras under his sheets.

It was time for bed so he did not turn on the lights so he wouldn't disturb them. He climbed in the sheets into his spot between them and was ready to sleep until he felt two almost naked forms wrapping their arms around him.

That night was fun. It was well worth the time it took decontaminating the room.

She looked at him with eyes full of desire as she reached behind her back and unclasped the bra and covered her breasts by crossing her arms over them in a teasing way.

Kasumi beckoned him towards her with a flexing finger as her other arm still covered her breasts.

It was not that hard to get him to follow. As he got up he activated his Omni-tool and dimmed the lights. Soon the only light in the room was the blue glow from the fish tank that bathed everything in that shimmering blue light.

As he walked he kicked off his boots and pulled off his socks. Next he undid the belt and pulled down his pants, showing her the large bulge in his boxers.

Kasumi sat on his bad and scooted up as he followed. She waited for him with her head on the pillows. Instead of getting on the bed like she did, John walked around and got on the bed next to her.

She did not hesitate to part her lips when he covered her mouth with his. One of his hands went to her hip and went up and down her leg while the other kneaded one of her exposed breasts.

One of her arms wrapped around his neck. The other went between them. She moaned when she felt his erection and started to stroke him through the fabric.

When he pulled away she was gently biting his lower lip. His mouth went to her breasts, making her shiver when he licked a nipple. The hand on her leg moved to her inner thigh.

"John…" she gasped as she felt the man's hand slide up and then trace her slit through her panties.

She stroked him faster and moaned loudly when she felt his palm brush by her clit.

But when she felt his hand motioning to slip in to her remaining piece of clothing she remembered her thoughts earlier. It was the train of thought she had before leaving for the Normandy.

"John…" Kasumi panted his name as her hand reluctantly left John's erection and grabbed his wrist. She needed him, but she forced herself to pull his hand away. The thief involuntarily whimpered when she did that. Her eyes closed as she bit her lower lip so she could gain control. "John… wait."

Her actions along with her tone of voice made him pull away from her slowly, and he propped himself above her with an arm.

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask.

When she opened her eyes she saw the confusion on his face along with worry. It was obvious he thought he had done something wrong.

"John… I…" she swallowed as she struggled to find the right words. Why did this have to be so hard? "I… don't want to lose you again…"

"You won't." he soothed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"You can't know that." She whispered under her breath. Her eyes closed again as she felt more tears starting to form. "If… if something happens…"

"Kasumi..." The warm breath on her lips made her shiver again.

"Let me finish…" she croaked. "If something does happen… I don't want there to be… any regrets…" she took a deep breath to calm herself as she opened her tearing eyes so she could look into his. "Anything… can happen in this war… and the thought of losing you or Tali scares me… beyond my ability to put it into words."

"We will make it…" he started, only to be interrupted again be her words.

"And what if we don't?" she almost yelled with quivering breaths. "You could die. Tali could die. I could die. Worse… What if one of the three of us is alone after this with nothing?" he looked like he was starting to understand what she was saying. A hurt look washed over his features that made her heart ache. "I can use my Graybox and relive every moment we have been together. I can recall or first conversation, word for word. Memories only go so far, John. What if I don't want to depend on memories alone? What if I want to be with you two… forever…?" her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in as close as she could. More sobs escaped her and she no longer cared if he saw. "I… don't think I can go… through that again." She then looked into his eyes again with her tears blurring her own vision. "I want to live with no regrets… I want to know I did not just let you come and go when I thought you died on Earth."

"What are you saying, Kasumi?" he whispered after placing a kiss on her cheek.

"If you had died on Earth… me and Tali would have had nothing of you but our memories." She said under a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. "No matter if we win or… lose… I want to know I still made the right choices, with whatever amount of time we have." She pulled him close again and tasted his lips briefly before continuing. "I want…" she took another breath but she still trembled from the emotions going through her. She felt his hand tighten around hers reassuringly. "I want a family…" she said breathlessly.

She looked at the surprise on his face and did not blame him.

With a wave of embarrassment adding to what was already going through her she diverted her eyes away from him.

"You can't… get Tali pregnant. So it is my… responsibility to make sure we have a family." She confessed. "If we were not at war… I would have asked this later on. But without you… that plan falls apart." The former thief then looked at him with pleading eyes filled with every emotion that she felt. "I don't want it to fall apart, John. I want to know there is still hope, no matter what happens…"

After those last few words there was a long pause. She did not have much else to say. Normally she was full of energy, but now she felt weak. Almost as if her body did not want to obey her.

John appeared to be the same way. Struck with sorrow and did not know how to respond. This was most likely the first time she had ever seen him like this.

And the silence was getting to her.

She wished he would say something. Anything.

"John…?" she croaked as she felt fresh tears starting to form as her vision blurred.

She was making them go way too fast. The former thief had technically only been in the three-way relationship for two months before she was separated from him for those six months that felt like torture. Tali had been with him for three, but had known him for a far longer time.

In the back of her mind she considered the step she wanted him to take as… sudden. She would love to get to know him more, but she might not get that chance.

She loved him and wanted to be with him. And the thought of having his child warmed her heart as it beat quickly in her chest. Kasumi wanted him to make her his in every way he can. She wanted to bring the next generation of Shepards into the universe.

Before she had confessed her love to him she had thought of John and Tali quite a bit. At the time she had only seen the quarian as a friend. This did not stop her from thinking about where the relationship would lead between the two.

Eventually Tali would start thinking of children, and John would be unable to help her. A human can't get a quarian pregnant. The difference in body acids makes such a thing impossible.

She had a feeling that, if she was asked, she would gladly become a surrogate-mother. Like she had thought long ago, she was happy for them and would have done anything to make sure they both were happy.

But now she was more involved.

She was coaxed out of her thoughts by a hand being placed on the side of her face. The warmth made her move into the palm as an involuntary hum escaped her as her eyes drifted shut.

"Kasumi." Her name on his lips made her eyes flutter open to take in his appearance. His eyes had changed in the last few seconds. It was not concentration or sadness. Love was still there. It was the new look in his eyes that confused her. And when she realized what it was her body warmed up even more.

Acceptance.

His lips brushed against hers again and quickly became more passionate. She moaned when she felt the hand that had been holding hers let go and glide over her hip before drifting to a side of her stomach.

John slowly pulled away, leaving her with heavy breaths. Their lips were mere inches away, and it took almost all she had to not continue.

"You would look so beautiful as a mother."

Those words momentarily made her pause to take in what had been said. Once she realized what he meant she could not stop the wide smile on her lips from forming as she felt like the warmth going through her could set her aflame at any second.

Her ears felt like they were burning. Moisture seemed to disappear in her throat, making her swallow. The cold air created goose bumps on her flesh.

"Kasumi?" he inquired as she felt the thumb from the hand resting on her cheek brush away a tear.

Not even a heartbeat later she pressed her lips to his.

Suddenly she placed both of her palms on his chest and pushed him on his back, all while not breaking contact. When she finally did slowly pull away she was almost completely on top of him.

She felt her breasts pressing against his strong chest as his hands drifted to her hips.

Feeling calmer than she had been earlier, a smirk started to appear as she straddled him with her core now resting on his member's length.

Through the two pieces of clothing remaining she could feel him. The thrill of knowing she had made him so excited washed over her as she contemplated her next move.

But before she thought up her next action John had sat up and took her lips with his own. She instinctively let in the tongue that started to dance with her own.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands traveled up and down her sides in a way that he knew made her shudder.

In her embrace she had not noticed she had wrapped her legs around his waist until John positioned himself in a way that, once again, had her on her back with him hovering above her.

The kiss ended with her gasping for air. Her gasps were quickly replaced with gasps of another kind as she felt his lips on her neck.

She felt his right hand drift north and cup one of her breasts, while the left went over her stomach and briefly touch the front of her panties before they went to an inner thigh. His index finger made circles around her erect nipple before lightly pinching it between the finger and his thumb.

She gasped suddenly when he lightly applied more force. And that gasp suddenly became louder when a finger on his other hand ran down her slit through the wet fabric.

She kissed him for a few seconds before separating from him. Her arms untangled from his neck as her legs did the same. Her hands reached down quickly and hooked the elastic band connected to the last article of clothing she had on.

John realized what she was doing and watched as Kasumi took both of her legs and elegantly pointed both of her legs straight up in the air right in front of him as she guided her panties up her legs until they reached just past her knees.

"A little help, John?" she asked him seductively as she separated her legs as far as the elastic band would let her and made direct eye contact with him.

She let out a giggle when he attempted to look down at her core that had to be less than an inch away from his groin. Her legs closed before he could get a peek.

Once he helped her remove her panties she let him separate her legs slightly before she let them rest on his shoulders.

She breathed in quickly when she felt his lips kiss her ankle. A small giggle escaped her when he repeated the action to the other.

This process continued as he slowly worked his way down. His pace was so slow that Kasumi started lightly panting as her body begged him to go faster. He backed up a bit on the bed as he continued to go lower. Kasumi's breathing slowly became even heavier with each kiss. By the time his trail of kisses reached her thighs she felt out of breath and could not stop the moan that left her.

Her knees had bent over his shoulders as he went down and wrapped around his head when she felt a kiss that was dangerously close to where she really needed it to be.

And then she felt his fingers.

She gasped when he separated her lower lips, and shivered when she felt his warm breath. His name passed her lips when the next kiss touch just above her clit. Her hands clenched the sheets when his tongue lightly flicked the sensitive nub.

She tightened her legs to pull him in closer as his lips touched one of her lower lips. Her body arched when his tongue entered and left.

Her knuckles turned white when his lips took in her clit. When he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves she moaned loudly as her body shook.

Then she felt him insert a finger and pushed it in and out slowly.

"John!" she gasped as the digit started to pick up pace as the suction on her clit increased.

She could feel his tongue licking her clit as he sucked.

He then added a second finger and pulled his mouth away from the sensitive flesh, exposing the sensitive wet flesh to the open air.

This made her moan loudly, half in pleasure and frustration.

"Don't… stop!" she begged as his fingers continued to work between her legs.

He used his free hand to unwrap her legs death grip on his head, with surprisingly little effort, and moved up beside her as his fingers went faster, making he moan again when she felt his palm rest on her now swollen clit.

She still wanted him to use his mouth, but did not complain when she realized how close he was. Her lips went for his, and she was greeted by her own taste on his lips.

Her inner walls tightened around the two fingers as she kissed him hungrily. She relished in the taste as her tongue danced with John's.

The Commander lowered his head to her chest followed by her gasping again when one of her nipples was sucked into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the nipple teasingly.

She soon felt her pleasure building up and pulled away from him so she could breathe. Her hips bucked wildly as a hand grabbed the arm attached to the one pleasuring her.

"John! Yessss…! I… I'm going to CUM!" she almost screamed as she bit her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

His hand went even faster as her eyes barely managed to catch the look in his face as she vaguely noticed the biotic wisps of energy.

She suddenly screamed when she felt what she could only describe as both a swirling and vibrating vortex spin around her clit. The feeling went straight through her whole body as she arched like a bow until she could not go any further.

"JOHN!" she screamed as her pleasure washed over her.

She froze in that pose for what felt like an eternity as she reached her limits.

And then she slumped onto the bed with her energy depleted. Her eyes remained closed as her breaths made her chest rise and fall.

That had to have been the most intense orgasm she had experienced with just John. Her flesh tingled, it was hard to breath in enough air, she could feel sweat on her body. The fact that she had been alone for three months must have been to blame for the powerful release.

She was still shaking from the aftershocks as she felt John kiss her gently on her sweaty forehead while his fingers slowed down. Whatever John had done near the end had only lasted a few seconds.

Kasumi panted softly as she felt John kiss her jaw before kissing down her neck.

She could not open her eyes. Doing so required energy she almost did not have within her. When he reached her shoulder she shivered again when he gave a small kiss to a sensitive spot.

Her eyes opened a crack to see John looking at her exhausted face before giving her a kiss.

She wanted to return it with full force, but lacked the energy to do so. All she could manage to do was pucker her lips for him.

And then sleep claimed her.

******Sorry for the cliffhanger. I will make it up to you all, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Meeting Most Welcome**

**Part 3**

John smiled lovingly as he took in Kasumi's sleeping face. He stopped his fingers completely and pulled his hand up for inspection. Kasumi's orgasm was more intense then he that it would be.

Using his biotics like that might have been too much. John had never used them for something like this. When she had told him about asari managing to use biotics to masturbate he was skeptical. But something in the back of his head told him it was worth experimenting with.

So when he did it Samara came to mind. She would be meditating every time he walked in to talk to her when they were going after the Collectors. There was no way in hell he could create a solid ball of biotic energy. He had nowhere near as much control as the Justicar, but the way the energy spun together in wisps gave him an idea.

It was like creating a small singularity in the palm of your hand and making it spin. The trick turned out to not be that hard to do; it just felt weird in your hand. The vibrations it creates can make your hand a little numb.

He wiped the hand on the sheets before gazing back at his sleeping thief.

Kasumi and Tali were both so beautiful. Sometimes he felt like he did not deserve either of them. Life had never been easy for him.

Everything he had, he put blood and sweat in to acquire.

But after all of the bad times, he guessed the galaxy had to balance things out every once in a while.

His hand rested on Kasumi's cheek and his smile became more loving when she moved into it and let out a sigh of satisfaction. He gave her another soft kiss on the lips before getting out of the bed and pulling the covers over her form with as much care as he could to make sure he would not disturb her.

She had been through a lot since the last time he saw her. It would be wrong to ruin such a peaceful and beautiful image.

He moved as quietly as he could while he collected a fresh change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. When the door closed behind him he activated his Omni-tool and went to his contacts. His smile faltered when he noticed how short his list was.

His last Omni-tool was confiscated. In the Reaper attack he had to grab the first one he saw. The Omni-blade function was new. He figured he needed any advantage he could get on such short notice.

The marine he got it off of was crushed. His name was, Richard Ronald Baker.

John did not know the man personally, but he wished he had. His Omni-tool saved him when a husk had tackled him to the ground. If it was not for Richard's Omni-blade he would have had his throat ripped out.

Once he reached the Citadel after picking up Liara on Mars he looked around and found the man's family. A wife and two little girls.

He sent them all of the personal data that was on the device with a message telling them he was sorry for their loss, and how he wished he had a chance to meet Richard before the Reapers arrived.

He wiped the Omni-tool clean after he sent the info, but kept the ID number just under his as a reminder.

He shook off the depressing thoughts as he selected Chakwas. Once he hit the button it did not take long for her voice to be heard in the bathroom while he sat on the lowered toilet seat.

"Yes Commander?" The voice he had known for such a long time asked as his other hand rubbed his temples.

"Hey, Karin." He greeted the doctor.

"What's wrong, John?" She suddenly asked him.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" he asked her as he lolled his head to the side.

"Well first off you call me just before the nightshift starts." when she said that he glanced at the time and saw how late it was. "Second, you just used my first name. So you are trying to make me remember how long we have known each other. And to top it all off, you sound exhausted."

He let out a groan as his fingers went through his short hair.

"I need some help, Karin." He paused as he tried to think of the best way the phrase what he wanted to say. "It is about my gene mods."

"Have you had a complication?" She asked him with some concern in her voice.

"No! God no." he said a little too quickly. "I just need one of them reversed."

"If that is what you want. What mod are we talking about?"

"The… umm…" he cleared his throat before continuing. "The… Chemical Sterilizer."

Waves of embarrassment washed over him as the bathroom went quiet.

"Alright Commander." If he didn't know any better he would have thought her voice sounded a little shocked. "Is there a reason you want me to remove that particular mod? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

He let out another tired sigh. "I will explain later Karin. How soon can you have the shot ready?"

"As soon as you get down here." was her response.

"Thanks. I will be down in fifteen minutes."

He hung up the call and got up to stand in front of his mirror.

Kasumi's confession was still fresh in his mind.

'Children.' He thought to himself as he splashed water on his face. John could not believe he was doing this.

Chemical sterilizers were one of the many mods injected into an Alliance soldier. Soldiers and Marines could serve on a vessel for months at a time, and fraternization was strictly prohibited. So whenever a bunch of marines go on shore leave there is a good chance the men and women would want to relieve some pent up frustration.

For men it reduced the sperm count to almost zero, while in women it stopped the production of eggs.

Does not mean the urges are repressed. The sterilizer was made only to prevent accidental pregnancies.

It can even be reversed. Normally that would only happen when someone is honorably, or dishonorably, discharged, or retire from service.

He had not considered the concept of having kids for quite a long time.

But it was what Kasumi wants. And no matter how much a hated it, she was right. They could all die. No matter what he did he could not change the possibility.

So he said yes, and the look on her face made his heart skip.

**Kasumi**

Kasumi pulled the blankets tighter around her body as a chilly breeze caressed her cheek. The blankets were warm, and the familiar scent made her feel at piece.

Too tired to open her eyes, she blindly reached for the nearest body. She paused when she felt nothing but an empty space.

Her mind refused what her arms felt and reached as far as she could in search of the man she loved, only to again find nothing.

Her eyes shot open in panic as she bolted up in a sitting position.

She scanned the bed with her quickly blurring vision as a vice gripped her heart. The emotions flowing through her were so great she ignored everything but the bed as the palm on her other hand patted the spot behind her before she spun around to see there was nothing there as well.

As her mind started to drift to darker thoughts her arms pulled her knees close to her chest as the first whimper escaped her.

She was alone.

Her running into John was just a dream.

Kasumi tilted and fell on her side in the middle of the bed with the sheets around her bundled up in a way that she wished would protect her from her awakening mind. She wanted to go back to sleep and be with him again, but the pain she felt in her heart prevented her from doing just that.

She was so close to him. So close to actually starting a family with him.

But she will never get that chance, the chance to find out what it would be like to have a baby that she, along with Tali and John, could shower with love.

"John…" she moaned weakly as one of her hands found its way to one of her tearing eyes as the other covered her mouth.

The dream was so cruel. Lucid dreams were common for her with her graybox, but this time everything felt so real to her fingertips; she could taste his lips and feel his warm breath from his close proximity.

Her John was dead, and what she had thought was her second chance was ripped away from her grasp.

She forced her eyes tightly shut as she desperately wished she could go back to sleep so that she could return to him.

She did not want to be alone!

Her lungs took in large amounts of air to compensate for the shuddering sobs that forced their way out of her.

Her hands grasped as much of the blanket and sheets around her and pulled them close as if to attempt to fill the giant hole in her heart.

And with one big inhale she suddenly felt herself gain a few seconds of clarity when a familiar scent reached her nose. She quickly found the source and emerged her face in the bundle in her arms.

Aftershave… The scent of pine needles.

She pulled the sheets away from her slowly, afraid to look up from the fabric. Slowly she realized what she was looking at was not right. The sheets and blanket she had bundled in her hands were white. The sheets at her most recent hideout were gray.

That meant she was not in her bed.

Her gaze slowly drifted up, afraid of what her eyes would see. But what she saw took her breath away.

The fish tank shined its bluish glow, casting the color throughout the room and danced with the shadows. She saw the familiar coffee table, couch, and chair.

Slowly she slid off of the bed and placed her feet on the cold floor.

The temperature did not affect her. She was in shock.

Her hesitant steps carried her to the middle of the room, where she spotted cloths scattered on the floor.

It was then that she realized why everything was so cold. She would have quickly covered herself if she did not think her wishes were answered.

This was a dream. Cloths did not matter.

She hugged the bundle in her arms as she looked at the tank's lack of fish. Her hand hesitantly reached for the surface of the glass.

She froze when she noticed a sound.

When she realized what it was she grinned as her arms let the blankets fall to the floor. She ran up the small set of stairs and opened the bathroom door and saw the shimmering barrier that acted as the screen and within she could see the blurred image of a man washing himself under a steady stream of water.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she approached. He had not noticed her yet.

Her hand went to the controls on the wall, and with two taps the barrier dropped.

Her view of him was no longer blurred. She could see him in great detail as he turned to her in surprise with wide eyes.

The water made his muscular chest, arms, and legs shine as it went down John's body.

She bit her lip as she took in the extremely lucid, now becoming wet dream. Her eyes devoured the view of his shimmering delicious body.

"Kasumi?" he asked her with a concerned look on his face before she saw him take in her lack of clothing.

Even though this was a dream she still shivered in delight at the feeling of his eyes on her exposed flesh.

She normally did not have dreams like this, but she was not going to complain. She was going to be with John. And by the looks of how the dream was going so far, it was going to be pleasurable.

One of her hands went up to a breast as the other went between her legs unashamedly.

Her core was already wet when she slipped a finger in.

She moaned as her eyes continued to take in the eye candy in front of her.

"Where did you go, John?" she purred as she took a step. John looked like he became dumbstruck but his eyes still analyzed her every move.

"I needed to take a shower." He answered dumbly as he pulled his eyes away from her hands and looked in her lust filled eyes.

"So you did..." She let out a breath of air as her gaze focused on his groin. "You got dirty, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Kasumi." she looked into his eyes that looked a little amused at the situation. "You're tired. Go back to bed."

John's words made her a little confused.

"Why would I go to bed in my own dream?" she asked him as she picked up how her words were a little slurred. "I'm not going to bed until you fuck me." Blunt, but to the point. She could almost hear his light chuckles over the sound of the running water. "You are going to bend me over and fuck me over and over until I get a baby so I can do a little time Skippy thing where we are one big family with a nice house and an awesome ice cream place around the corner. I want a dog to... not a puddle. Those things are just weird." By this point John looked confused out of his mind, but that did not matter. She could lead.

"Wake up, Kasumi." he told her with a grin starting to reappear. "Love you, but come back when you are coherent."

"I love you." She said with a widening smile as a second finger was added, causing her to gasp. "Make me cum. Then do it again. Hurry, before I wake up." That stray thought made her sober up a little. "If I wake up you won't be there."

"Yes I will." Dream John promised as he stepped out of the shower and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shivered at the contact of both him and the water as droplets fell to the floor.

"No." she whispered as her hands suddenly stopped stimulating her. "You will be missing and I will be alone again." She could feel tears starting to run down her face.

"Kasumi…" this time his amused tone was replaced with a concern.

"Stop telling me to go to bed!" she suddenly yelled. "I know how this works. I fall asleep in a dream; I wake up in a galaxy without you! I don't want to be alone!"

Gently his hands started pulling her. She thought John was pulling her into an embrace but realized he was pulling her to the shower.

Fear suddenly popped into her mind as she resisted. He was trying to wake her up.

"John. No!" she begged as she pulled against him. "Please, no!" she was panicking now. "You'll be gone, John!"

No matter how much she sluggishly pulled she kept going closer and closer to the stream of water. She eventually started pounding her fists on his chest, but that had no effect.

No matter if she was dreaming or not she did not want to hurt John.

"Please…" she begged weakly as tears soaked her cheeks. She locked her eyes with those of her dream turned nightmare as she trembled in fear. "I need you…"

He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him like a child. The water on his skin made her shiver.

She could feel one of his hands patting the back of her head while the other was on the center of her back.

Kasumi cried into his shoulder as John tried to calm her down with soothing words whispered in her ears. She started to rock slowly along with his movements and slowly started to calm down. She was safe in his arms.

He was not going…

"COLD!" she shrieked in shock when John suddenly pulled her under the stream of almost ice cold water. "COLD! COLD! COLD!" she tried to free herself but John held her under the stream of water.

"Kasumi!" John yelled over her mantra as his hands shook her.

The sudden motion snapped her out of her shock. She looked at him with a quivering lip as she saw who was holding her close. Her mind was clear now that she was fully awake, but she still could not believe what she saw.

"J… J… J… Jo… hn?" she stuttered as her eyes looked into his concerned ones.

No. This is another lie.

"I'm still here." She heard him tell her as clearly as possible.

She froze as those words slowly started to sink in.

She is awake… and John is standing in front of her.

As soon as she realized this not even a second later she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him as close as physically possible.

"John…" she mumbled lovingly before shivering again.

She tried her best to resist the cold, and to do so her body moved without her consent to get even closer. Not that she minded.

But she could ignore the cold if it meant she could feel John again.

They were unnoticeable with the water, but tears of happiness ran freely down her face.

"I thought… I… I lost you again…" even though she could resist the freezing water, her voice refused to stop stuttering.

One of John's arms pulled away from her, making Kasumi miss the contact. He reached behind himself and must have done something with the controls since the water quickly started warming up.

"I'm here." He whispered as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I'm sorry." Kasumi mumbled after she reviewed the last few minutes. "I was half asleep and…"

"I know." He cut her off. "Not the first time Tali and I caught you thinking you were still asleep."

The blush that had already been there grew quickly when she heard him. It had only happened a few times since they had been together. After words they would all laugh.

Everyone had their quirks. And they loved each other, quirks included.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just relaxing underneath the steady stream of warm water. Her eyes remained shut as she rested her head on his strong chest.

Sadly her lust had been pushed down when the water was freezing, but she was happy to be in his arms. And the longer she was embraced in his arms under the steamy water, the faster her earlier feelings started to return.

Her body was pressed into his and with every small movement she felt his muscular build. And she could feel her body having an effect on John as well.

She started to kiss up his strong chest as she unwrapped an arm. It did not take long for John to look down to her and kiss her lips. Her free hand drifted below his waist.

She bit his lip when she wrapped her hand around his manhood.

His size made her shiver when memories were triggered by her greybox. The first time she had shared his bed with the two she loved was still fresh in her memory as if it was just a few minutes ago. She wanted to feel that bliss again.

One of his hands went to her backside and grabbed her ass, making her core thrust into the stiff member.

The next thing she knew her back was against the slick wall as John nibbled down her neck as a hand massaged one of her breasts. She moaned when he playfully bit down on a sensitive spot on her collarbone.

Her right leg hooked around his leg when she was sure she had her balance in the shower. John took the hint and grabbed her legs and lifted her off of the ground, leaving him as the only thing supporting her.

The whole time she had been lining him up with her core. When she was picked up she guided him right in, her arousal and the water providing more than enough lubrication.

She gasped when she felt him inside of her. Her walls stretched to compensate for his length and she could feel every inch of him as he entered. He let out a groan when he was all the way in.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as his hands held her ass.

When he started to pull out she could not suppress the whimper that escaped her mouth. Her whimper was interrupted half way when he pushed back in, filling her instantly. She moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck as she desperately moved her hips.

She felt his hands squeeze her ass every time he hilted himself within her, making her shake with every pleasurable thrust of his hips.

"Faster…" she gasped as she moved to meet each thrust.

He took her lips with his own as their tongues danced around each other.

When he started thrusting his hips into her harder and faster her loud moans of pleasure were muffled by his mouth. She moved along with the rapidly forming rhythm

She felt a familiar warmth in her chest now that she was with him like this. It was as if a long lost part of her had returned. Like she was becoming whole.

It did not take long for her to feel her climax building within her as her movements became more desperate.

"H… harder…" she gasped in between stolen breaks for air. John was quick to follow her command and applied more force with each movement.

With a few more thrusts she felt the dam break. Her release washed over her as she locked up and held him as close as she could. A loud moan of pleasure left her as she shivered.

She tightened around John's member and felt him start to slow down to let her ride through her orgasm. She could tell he really did not want to slow down, but he loved her too much to just finish. He was like her. John did not want the moment to end too soon.

But she wanted him to be satisfied. Sure she wanted him to satisfy her, but she also wanted him to be satisfied as well. She bucked her hips on him as wisps of her release still lingered within her. Her orgasm left her sensitive, so she felt a surge of delightful bliss with every thrust.

"Cum, John!" she begged as she felt his thrusts start to speed up along with his breathing becoming even heavier. "Yes…"

She shook from the combined pleasure of her recent release and the continued thrusts John was giving her.

"Kasumi!" John groaned as his movements went faster.

Her hips moved to meet each thrust as a small orgasm started to build within her.

After four more solid thrust, John pushed in as deep as he could as Kasumi's walls tightened around him.

She became rigid after pulling him into an intimate embrace. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she felt him fill her with his seed. It was hard, but she forced herself to weakly gyrate her hips as the muscles in her pussy milked the man's seed out of the organ.

"I… missed this." Kasumi panted before kissing John's shoulder. She slowly lifted her head and looked into John's lust filled and loving eyes. Her lips ghosted over his before hers parted to allow his tongue.

"Me or the shower?" John teased when they pulled away with a playful smirk on his face.

She humoredly pouted at him as she hit his chest.

"Don't be an ass." She grinned as she spoke. "Of course the shower."

"Ouch." The Spectre acted as if the words slapped his ego. But she could tell he was not serious.

"Oh, don't worry. You have your uses." Her eyes closed as she moved her hips. The feeling of both his seed and his semi hard member still inside of her made her shudder. "A showerhead is nice and all, but it can't give you a baby."

When her eyes opened she saw him divert his eyes as his features told her something had just became awkward.

"What did I say?" she asked as her hands gently grasped the sides of his face. And suddenly she realized something. "Why was the water so cold?"

John froze while his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I… was getting ready to see Dr. Chakwas… about some… things." He answered.

Kasumi tilted her head at what he was saying. And suddenly she froze when she went through the math.

John's in the military.

"Damnit…" she mumbled before moving her hips again. Now that she knew the seed in her was a waste, she suddenly felt empty. "The mods…"

"I was going to go down and get it reversed." John whispered to her. Her head tiredly looked up at him when she felt his breath. "Think of this as practice." He comforted before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Reluctantly she started to unwrap her legs from his waist, and with his assistance she stood on the shower floor. A little shaky, but she was standing. When John had pulled out of her the empty feeling in her gut grew.

"We need to hurry up and get you down there." She said with a voice that she hoped sounded a little cheery.

"Kasumi?" John asked, clearly seeing through her.

"Its noth…" she stopped herself when she looked into his eyes again. She could not lie to him when he was looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes. A sigh left her before she spoke. "I just… I just feel like I was cheated… just now." One of her hands rubbed her forearm. "It is like I am being teased…"

"But you like being teased." She shivered at John's words, but she did not let it show as she turned to him.

"Not like this!" she almost yelled. The smile on John's face fell. He looked at her with concern as he started to gently pull her into an embrace. "I… want… I need to have a baby, John."

"I know." He sighed as she felt his fingers going through her hair.

She sighed into his chest as he arms snaked around him.

"Do you want to come down to?" he whispered the question into her ear.

It took her a second to respond to his question. The feeling of the water still pouring down as her ear listened to John's heart. When they slowly went into a rocking motion she did not want to leave.

"Sure…" she mumbled almost too low for John to hear. Kasumi managed to put a small smile on her face as she looked up to him again. "It would be nice to see Chakwas again."

They slowly pulled away from the other and looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Kasumi gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"We should clean up first." The ex-thief pointed out.

She reached for the bottle of shampoo on the small shelf and criticized the label before opening the cap. Next she led John two steps to the side where they were out of the stream of water and suddenly had an idea when she looked at his wet muscular body. The label said the soap doubles as skin moisturizer.

Instead of squirting the soap on a hand, she held the bottle above her breasts upside down. The sudden cold contact on her chest made her shudder. When she was sure she had enough she closed the bottle and put it back on the shelf.

When she looked back to John he looked a little confused.

With that mischievous grin of hers she cupped her breasts before spreading the soap around. Her fingers slipped over her own skin easily as a dreamy look started to appear on her face.

She purposefully let out a moan when she slid some fingers around her right nipple before pinching it.

When she cracked her eyes open she saw John watching her every move. Even though she had recently been relieved, Kasumi could feel a familiar heat between her legs that had absolutely nothing to do with the hot shower water.

She let go of the nipple and continued spreading the white soap. By this time it started to turn into lather. It was spread over her flat stomach and around her hips and her shoulders and bellow the bellybutton. She was tempted to slip a finger in, but forced herself to just clean the area while continuing to give John a show.

"Mind getting my back… John?" she asked him while turning around. When she said his name she spoke in a tone that practically oozed pure sex.

She reached back and lifted her hair off of her shoulders before turning her head to the side so she could look at John's dazed expression.

When her eyes drifted down she could see his shaft begin to stiffen as he lifted his hands. The popping sound the bottle made when he opened it stopped her from starring. More of that cold soap touched her skin. She let out a small moan when John's hands touched the center of her back. She could barely feel the roughness of his hands from his career of holding a gun for years. Instead she was greeted with a smooth feeling that slowly went up and down her back.

His hands drifted under her arms and lightly grazed the sides of her breasts, making her bite her lip. John's fingertips slowly danced down her ribs and would just as slowly go back up when he met her hips. Kasumi suddenly became aware of John's close proximity when she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

She involuntarily pushed lightly back into him and could not stop the pleasured sound that escaped her when she felt the head of his member poke one of her cheeks. As If the action gave John permission, his hands drifted down to her ass.

Her breathing hitched when he squeezed both of the globes before he continued to clean her.

As soon as he was finished she turned around. Her body was now covered in suds.

"Hold… still…" she emphasized both words.

Her eyes kept in contact with his as she folded her arms tightly. The action pressed her breasts together before she pressed them into John's chest. She was tempted to giggle when she saw him swallow.

This was the first time she had done this after all.

Her nipples dance over his chest. She pressed her body a little harder, pushing her breasts all the way into him. Kasumi then stepped to his side and enveloped his left arm between her breasts before moving slowly up and down.

It was hard for her to keep eye contact as she moved to his other arm and repeated her actions.

When she was behind him she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she savored the feeling of pressing her body into his back. Kasumi then went back in front of him after finishing the other side. She made sure she remained looking at him the whole time. The difference now was she could not stop her light panting. John looked like he was having similar issues.

She stepped to his side again and lifted his left arm. Instead of where she put the arm before, she put it around the back of her waist as she pushed her body into his side.

A sudden gasp escaped her when she pressed her core into his hip.

Before she made her next move, her leg went up slowly. When she felt John's hard cock touch her thigh both he and her took in a breath of air. She put her leg back down after three seconds and crouched down and then standing back up, the action rubbing her whole body, from her chest to her heat, against him.

After repeating this two more times she began to feel a little light headed. By the time she went to his other side and repeated the action, leg included, she felt like she was on the edge.

She was now in front of him again and slowly got on her knees, rubbing her body against his as she went. Kasumi took a moment to admire John's hard member before inching closer. Her fingers wrapped around the shaft and slowly started to stroke him, making John groan.

Kasumi leaned in and licked the head in small circles as she stroked. She then took him into her mouth. When she felt his body begin to move she glared right up at him.

It was comical to see John frozen in place before he could place his hands behind her head.

The look in her eyes clearly repeated her earlier command.

"**Hold… Still…"** was the message.

She could make out him grinding his teeth before giving her an apologetic look. He then put his hands back at his sides.

Seeing that he was back in his place, Kasumi closed her eyes again and continued to slowly bob her head up and down. She could feel John shaking a little from resisting the temptation to thrust his hips.

She could taste the familiar taste of his precum on her tongue. Her head pulled back and his cock was exposed to the warm air.

Kasumi looked up at her and smiled. Her hand continued to slowly stroke him a few more times before she aimed it at her breasts. John sighed when she used her hand to trace a circle around one of her nipples.

She then placed his cock between her breasts and crossed her arms over them, trapping his member between two soft slippery pillows.

John could not hold back his hips and his member slid forward until the head poked out just under her chin.

"You like that?" she asked him with that grin returning.

John's face was frozen in a look of pure bliss as his hips slowly rocked back and forth. The remaining suds made him slide just as easily in and out as if he was slowly fucking her core.

"Do you like fucking my tits?" she said breathlessly as she started to move her chest up and down. "Does it feel like my cunt?"

Now that John knew he was now allowed to move, he placed his hands on her arms. This made her push her breasts together even tighter.

This made John's thrusts move quicker as Kasumi watched the head of his cock appear and disappear between her two pillows. She leaned her head down and took the head into her mouth when it would appear.

This made John move even faster as his breaths became heavier.

Whenever he pulled back his member would be surrounded by hot soft flesh, and when he pushed in Kasumi would part her lips and let the head in and swirl her tongue around it.

"Kasumi!" John gasped as his movements started to pick up even more.

"Yes… John?" she said in between her mouth being filled.

"I'm going to cum!" John called out. "I'm… going to cum… in your mouth!"

"My job is done." Kasumi suddenly called out as she released his rod and pushed his arms away.

John just stood there frozen as a he watched Kasumi cheerfully get back up and step into the stream of water. She grabbed the soap again and applied it to her hair so she could start washing it.

"Wait… What?" was John brilliant response.

Kasumi smiled innocently as she looked back at his still confused and frozen form, his still stone hard erection pointing out in front of him.

She quickly rinsed out her hair and stepped out of the shower. Before she left the bathroom she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her naked form.

Before leaving the bathroom she left John with six words. Six words that were the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Not fun being teased, is it?"

**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Bet none of you thought Kasumi could leave John like that. Although, if you remember back in A Little Assistance, both Kasumi and John like to tease.** **Shepard will get revenge; I can promise you that much in the next chapter. **


End file.
